Not Applicable.
The present invention is directed to a drain apparatus and in particular to a drain apparatus that is heated in order to prevent the drain from clogging.
Various plumbing drainage systems are used in commercial and residential settings. For example, in industrial settings, such as slaughterhouses, a drain may collect liquid waste from multiple sources in the building.
Most homes have a fairly simple plumbing setup that includes hot and cold water supply lines, and a drain line for the sinks, toilets, and showers. Most plumbing fixtures in the home involve a drain trap, a J-shaped piece of drain pipe designed to provide a water barrier between the home and the potential of sewer gas. The traps hold water, which prevents the air-borne bacteria and odor of the sewer gas from entering the house. Each individual drain usually feeds into a larger sewage drain which is connected to the city""s wastewater sewer system.
A common problem with drain linesxe2x80x94both industrial and residentialxe2x80x94is that they are become blocked with hair, grease, lint, food, soap scum, and other particles. Today, there are many products on the market which are used to unclog drains that have become blocked with such materials, such as plungers, mechanical snakes, various chemicals, and even bacteria. These products are generally not preventative devices but merely assist the homeowner with manually unclogging the drain after a clog has arisen.
Some products on the market today supposedly help prevent clogs from occurring in the drain. These products generally involve enzymatic or chemical substances that must be manually poured down the drain on a periodic basis. Thus, the homeowner is often undesirably exposed to bacteria and/or other hazardous chemical substances when using such products.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a drainage device which helps prevent the drain from clogging or decreases the rate of such clogging.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drainage device that does not require the homeowner to manually use the device on a periodic basis.